


To Jinae

by Asexual_Ravioli



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, Drama, Feels, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexual_Ravioli/pseuds/Asexual_Ravioli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean seems upset. He's not listening to Marco and he's not telling him why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Jinae

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a Tumblr comic I saw last night that fucked me up. I'm giving it in the end notes so you don't spoil the story for yourselves. 
> 
> Alright, let's do this. 
> 
> I am so soo sorry.

I nuzzle my face into his hair.

_You have to get up now, Jean._

He twists in his sleep, mumbling, "Marco?" 

I laugh and he begins to cry. 

_Jean? I…_

We are outside walking. Me a few steps behind him.

He seems like he wants to be alone.

Along the way he pauses by a garden wall and stares at the blue lupines there for a long while. I think he knows they're my favorite and he pulls up a few handfuls. 

But he keeps walking and I trot along behind him.

I try talking to him and instead start rambling. 

_Jean, I'm really worried because my vision in my right eye has been flickering out since this morning. It goes black and I didn't even do anything to it so I don't know what to do. What should I do? And you seem sad and angry and everyone else is looking away and I had a nightmare the other night that I was in the middle of a hot fist and I couldn't breathe and couldn't breathe and I can't breathe, Jean. I can't breathe._

_Are you listening…_

_…Jean?_

I don't know what he's so mad about.

I blink and things change. 

_Are we in Jinae now? It's just funny since I can't remember walking this far. Jean! You can finally meet my mom!_

He knows the way to my house without me giving directions. He knocks on the door.

My mom opens it and my mom looks…sad too.

_Jean, I don't know if she likes lupines…_

_Jean, please listen to me. Talk to me._

He hands her the flowers. "I'm sorry." And turns away. 

Mom begins to cry. 

Mom?

_Mom?_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Amuchi-mikuchis is one sick daddy. And so am I. 
> 
> http://amuchi-mikuchis.tumblr.com/post/89158858075/06-16-happy-birthday-marco-dead-people-who
> 
> I would super appreciate comments. They are my absolute favorite thing here. :)
> 
> Changed from lame title "Flowers...For Me?" to a slightly better "To Jinae."
> 
> My tumblr is asexual-ravioli.tumblr.com
> 
> Once again I am so soo sorry.
> 
> (And I guess you'll see me in hell...I'll be the one on the throne.)


End file.
